


Tea Will Rock You

by birdsandivory



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ceon, Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: When he'd first found the fool, nearly dead and in a pool of his own insides, he almost thought it was poetic. Every so often, he wondered if he should have just left him there. Cid/Leon.





	Tea Will Rock You

**Author's Note:**

> I've dabbled in this pairing a couple of times when it came to roleplaying, and I have to say, I really fancy the two of them. This makes for something a bit more angsty, a bit more reminiscent of Final Fantasy VII, not just the plot of Kingdom Hearts. If you enjoy playing with the idea of Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion being a meeting ground for the lost who came from Gaia and the Gardens of VIII, then I think you'll enjoy this.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com) if you want to see more of my Final Fantasy works.

The sky was just _incredibly_ blue today.

How she held him in so tight a grasp, his very heart in her blissful cage as the wind caressed his unshaven face, a gentle hand running through pale locks as he soared through the open air - entrapped within the confines of a battered mind. His body felt light in her presence, almost frighteningly so, and yet - he was unafraid, having been given a taste of simplicity and enlightenment. The daylight was his savior; and how could he deny the endless beauty of that pale blue, the solace she promised among wisps of cirrus along her canvas? The way his first love looked down upon him was unlike that of any other feeling, and the ache in his poor, old heart could be carefully mended by welcoming arms.

And how they _welcomed_ him.

The blond pilot was nearly unaware of the stinging pain along the side of his cheek, could barely care about the fact that he couldn't move one of his arms, save for the twitch of gloved fingers against unforgiving concrete - the absence of feeling in his legs forgotten the moment he looked to the galaxy. Something was running, trickling along his flesh and onto the earth beneath, soaking his clothing through and through; but he could hardly begin to understand what worrying about such a trivial thing would do. The whole of his entire being was splayed across the flat ground - but _oh_ , how that sky removed any doubt from his mind that these were more than minor nuisances.

The clouds were dancing above, their plush, full bodies dispersing into whispers of ivory - much like the smoke of a cigarette. If not for his shivering body, the man would have called it the most perfect of moments, clouds only slightly visible and stars slowly making their appearance one by one as the minutes ticked by. And the aviator was at peace, though, he couldn't help but feel as though he'd forgotten how he'd arrived there in the first place.

Or, maybe, he hadn't the time to remember.

Sifting through his earlier memories like the reel of a record, Cid knew that he'd been in the midst of repairing his beloved Tiny Bronco despite the situation at hand, the fate of worlds having supposedly been the priority; the fact of the matter was that he wished to build her up anew. Perhaps, not as perfectly – as efficiently – as he could have, for he'd been far too excited that his prized possession had been returned to its former glory, but it was enough for him and that was all that mattered. And so, he'd taken his crimson wings to the sky, vibrant body soaring over the clouds like the radiant bird she was. The aviator's goggles served as a portal to another world, the way they kept the wind from interrupting his sight, leaving the breathtaking view from above open for him to see.

Beautiful. _Crisp_.

Yes, he remembered it well.

Yet...where was the Tiny Bronco now?

How had he come to relish in a strangely euphoric moment such as this?

At first, he hadn't paid such questions any mind. He was as close to heaven as he'd ever be; how in the world could he complain? Reveling in nature's greatest gift, under her soft, loving gaze was all Cid could have ever asked for - more than he deserved. Why, he could feel himself being lifted - light as a feather - into her embrace, lashes like that of the wings of a bird kissing his cheeks. Closing his eyes, he smiled lazily, hoping to be carried further into the world of stars. The sky, she called him into her beckoning arms and he could barely resist her warmth – like that of a mother, kind and loving, almost painfully so. _There is nothing to worry about_ , he could only begin to think.

Until he tasted copper in his mouth.

The initial shock made his blood run cold, body stiffening as the taste became stronger, metallic and rancid on his tongue - pooling quicker than he could gulp it back. The pilot attempted to open his eyes, finding that his lids were heavy, the muscles barely able to lift the weight of his lashes. He swallowed thickly, turning his head - which proved to be unbearably painful - in order to take in his surroundings, all of one image making it clear of what he had done. What had seemed to be an utterly beautiful night, had become a nightmare as soon as his second set of eyes came into view.

The pilot's goggles lay on the ground not too far from he, a lone scratch along their otherwise crystalline lens, beauty marred by strings of blood dripping along its visage. The further his gaze traveled, the larger the lump in his constrained throat felt, until azure hues finally rested upon the remains of his most precious possession - the Tiny Bronco.

A strangled noise escaped his lips, creating an eruption of pain in his chest, body shaking involuntarily for a moment before it became too heavy for his muscles to continue their dance. The red wings were twisted, broken into pieces and scattered across the ground, much like his bitter heart - and it was he who was at fault. She was irreparable, dying right before his eyes, her now brittle body shuttering as she wept. And for the while, he wept as well, a single tear gathering in his eye - sliding down his once sun-kissed cheek in mourning. With one quiet rasp, the Bronco had left him for good, left him for dead.

It was then he realized that he was _beneath_ the main body of the wreckage, it being impossible to tell wear it ended and he began - at least, not with all of the blood spilling from his abdomen in an endless stream. And Cid Highwind understood the gravity of his situation then. It wasn't simply the end for his masterpiece - it was the end for him as well.

Why, he wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry.

He did neither.

At least this had killed him before the cancer would.

A long, broken sigh passed his now bloody lips, vision becoming more and more clouded as time wore on and his breathing became a sickening gurgle. It was amazing. He'd once believed that dying would be the single worst experience in one's life, but yet again, the sky was saving him - comforting him in her glow. She was so serene, so gorgeous; it was like she was teasing him.

_Worry not, Cid._

He could hear her whispering the sweet nothings into his ear, lulling as she carried him away into the moon's stream. It felt...good.

Perhaps dying was simply the ultimate pleasure.

The very last thing he saw was a pair of vibrant blue irises beckoning him closer as he was swept into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
